Vanessa Ravencroft
Author of the Galactic Chronicles Series Writing,the written word and reading are as important to me as air and food I am truly thankful that you came to this side to learn more about me and perhaps even read some of my stories, because I am a writer. (Now you could argue about the quality of my writing and I certainly won't disagree if you call me the worst hack you ever came across, but I am a writer) Let's face it writers, or well maybe just this one is most comfortable all by myself at a quiet place with all the surroundings just right and write. But as much as a writer likes to be left alone when writing it is a useless waste of time, when no one else reads what you wrote. Much like an actor needs an audience , a writer needs readers. The best way to get to know me, other than actually meeting, is to read my stories. I am to be found in all my characters the good and the bad. Anyone's critique and suggestions will be taken as such. I am never hurt by words or feel insulted. I will take your critique as it is meant, constructive. To help me become a better Writer and hopefully one day a Writer that actually has readers. Some background info *I have a German mother and had an American father. *I grew up in Germany , Texas and Alaska . *I went to school in Swizerland, Heidelberg , Fairbanks and Houston . *I studied Physics in Germany , *I participated with an Opel in a Paris Dakkar Rally Dakkar Rally and a Camel Trophy Rally in South America *was one of the first female apprentices at Heckler & Koch to become a journeyman Gunsmith (Buechsenmacher ) *I served in the United States Marine Corps . *I have a pilots license and fly both fixed wing and rotary craft *I love sky diving, scuba diving and I go bow hunting *I love horses and rode in rodeos and real cattle roundups *My greatest hobby and expertise always have been guns. *I smoke Camel and don't apologize for it. *Never did drugs, and drink alcohol only occasionally. But I drink Coffee, even for dinner *I am a decent fencer and know how to use swords *I drove a Tow Truck in Seattle and a Peterbilt big rig (Flatbed) *Went to the AFI (American Film Institute) to become a Production Designer *I visited every continent including the Southpole *I opened my own company in Los Angeles , providing Special Effects to the motion picture industry *I own a real-life Tiger named Trouble *I have a ranch *I am fascinated by masks and disguises *I am a die hard Star Trek fan (TOS) *Read and collect DC and Marvel comics since the seventies and I think I know pretty much every superhero, their story of origin, secret identities *My favorite reads are SF stories. Heinlein is my most favorite author of them all. *I read everything, romance, SF, Fantasy, crime and mystery, horror and suspense and everything in between. *I love reading encyclopedias, from A to Z *I am known to be a decent cook and love food, except Peas and Bananas *The one thing I am truly afraid of is crowds , especially large crowds of people inside a confined room. I witnessed a human stampede when I was little and a girl was trampled to death. Well, that is of course only a glimpse into my life but it might give some insights into the characters of my stories.ds Category:Vanessa's World